This invention relates to a wiring harness assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a wiring harness assembly for electrically coupling adjacent wall panel modules together to provide electrical power to a plurality of connected wall panels from a single power source.
Modern offices often use free-standing partitions or wall panels to form individual office cubicles in the open office environment These cubicles provide a proper working environment while maintaining versatility and mobility for unrestricted office organization and expansion. It is essential that each of the cubicles formed by the wall panels is provided with electrical power. Therefore, various modular wiring systems which permit adjacent panels to be coupled together electrically have been developed.
Wiring harnesses for electrically coupling adjacent wall panels are well known. Typically, a wiring harness has an elongated metal channel through which electrical conductors run. Electrical power is supplied to the harnesses, and adjacent harnesses located within the wall panels are electrically coupled so that more than one wall panel can be powered by a single power supply.
Wiring harnesses are typically either directional or non-directional. Directional wiring harnesses are sometimes referred to as "handed" harnesses. Non-directional wiring harnesses are sometimes referred as "non-handed" harnesses. In systems using non-directional or non-handed harnesses, individual wall panels can be aligned and joined together in any random orientation. In systems using directional or handed harnesses, wall panels must be aligned in either "right-to-left" or "left-to-right" orientation. Power can be fed to a plurality of wall panels through adjacent wiring harnesses in a directional manner (i.e., by powering the panels from a single point) or in a non-directional manner (i.e., by powering the panels from more than one point).
The preferred embodiment of the present invention illustrated in the accompanying drawings is a directional system which provides an improved wiring harness assembly to facilitate electrically coupling adjacent wall panels in a modular office system and to reduce the likelihood of powering the system more than once. In another embodiment of the present invention, the wiring harness assembly can be formed with hermaphroditic sockets at each end of the wiring harness. In this alternative embodiment, the wiring harness assembly can be utilized in a non-directional or non-handed system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a wiring harness assembly includes a conductor carrying channel having a first end and a second end. A first socket is electrically coupled to the first end of the conductor carrying channel. A connector assembly is coupled to the second end of the conductor carrying channel. The connector assembly includes a body portion, a second socket coupled to the body portion and extending a first predetermined distance longitudinally outwardly from the body portion, and a third socket coupled to the body portion and extending a second predetermined distance, longer than the first predetermined distance, longitudinally outwardly from the body portion. The second and third sockets are configured to mate with a first socket coupled to a separate wiring harness assembly adjacent the second end of the conductor carrying channel to couple the two adjacent wiring harnesses electrically. For instance, the separate wiring harness assembly may be located in an adjacent wall panel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first socket is electrically coupled to the first end of the conductor carrying channel by a festoon connector having a first end non-removably coupled or hardwired to the first end of the conductor carrying channel and having a second end non-removably coupled to the female socket. Having the first socket non-removably coupled or hardwired to the first end of the conductor carrying channel eliminates the need to provide separate jumper connectors to couple adjacent wiring harnesses together electrically. Such a configuration also avoids the problem of losing loose jumpers when the wall panels are reconfigured.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, at least one longitudinally inwardly facing socket is coupled to the first end of the conductor carrying channel and at least one longitudinally inwardly facing socket is coupled to the second end of the conductor carrying channel. These longitudinally inwardly facing sockets provide means for coupling the wiring harness assembly to a receptacle assembly to provide a convenience electrical outlet in the wall panels.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a longitudinally outwardly facing socket is electrically coupled to the first end of the conductor carrying channel. The longitudinally outwardly facing socket permits continuity at a three-way and four-way wall panel intersection by coupling to the first socket of a wiring harness assembly located in an adjacent wall panel.